1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to skate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roller shoe construction wherein cylindrical rollers are mounted within the sole portion of the associated shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes employing rollers to the sole structure are available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,982; 4,295,655, 4,988,122; and 3,983,643.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a roller shoe construction incorporating spaced roller cylinders mounted in a coextensive relationship relative to the shoe sole and supported within the sole construction of the shoe and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.